ThunderClan/Roleplay
Roleplay Gray clouds covered the sky, leaving the sun to cast a dull light upon the trees that crowded ThunderClan's territory. The tortoiseshell-and-white leader cast a sharp glance towards the path that she had begun to walk since the death of Falconheart. She spent most of her days like this, leaving any nursery queens or apprentices to watch Swiftkit and Dipperkit. Sadly, those days were over. The two were to be made apprentices and she still needed to name her next deputy. She gave a huffy, fluffing her thin pelt before she moved into action. She scented the air, her green eyes on the undergrowth. She soon caught the scent of a mouse, maybe a couple shrew not too far off. The queen slunk forward silently. Battle had never been her forte in fact she seemed to be quite the excellent hunter. She caught sight of the mouse and was able to stalk it before she turned and headed for camp. --- Flametail stood outside the warriors den, his thick cream tabby tail wrapped nearly around his paws. The tom flicked his shredded ears as he watched his sister stride into camp. He knew how she felt having to replace her late mate as deputy but it was necessary for the Clan. His watched her with his amber eyes. He sighed and turned to motion Spidernose and Farfield forward. "After she conducts the ceremonies, you two will grab Heatherdusk and go hunting." Spidernose lifted her head at that. Who died and made him leader? Then again, he had always let his sister's fame get to his head. The silver molly shrugged and continued her conversation with Heatherdusk. My name is Lord Voldemort 01:52, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Farfield immediately grew irritated when he saw that Flametail was motioning him over. The pale yellow tom, narrowed his golden eyes at the tom, before he gave a huff, flattening his ears. "You're not deputy," he growled, loud enough for any cats nearby to hear. With that, the pale yellow turned, lashing his tail as he padded away, not really caring who heard and what they had to say. --- Dusklight sat with his sister as she chatted about something. He had stopped listening the moment she mentioned someone she liked. Dusklight loved his sister, though he had no advice for her. He stopped his grooming when he noticed Sorrelstar pad into camp. He tilted his head, wondering it was time to announce the next deputy. Cherrydapple complained the moment Dusklight stopped, and he mumbled an apology before he went back to grooming her. - QueenOfThisShip Flametail snarled. "My sister sent me to set up patrols so either you complain to her or you go out and catch some prey." He snapped. His claws flexing. He had already killed one cat, he wouldn't mind killing another to get what he wanted. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:59, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Farfield's ears twitched as he turned to Flametail, his tail lashing. Farfield barely heard what he said, but no matter, the smaller tom was angry. "Of course it has to be you! Who even trusts you anyway?" He hissed his fur bristling. "Now leave me alone." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail sneered. "Very well then. I wouldn't be surprised that you aren't the pick for deputy. An irresponsible cat like yourself, an apprentice in her eyes." He sneered at the yellow warrior. No matter. Flametail turned, setting up several patrols. "We'll set out after Sorrelstar makes her announcements." Sorrelstar stood watching the scene, her green eyes taking in the scene. The calico she-cat stared at them a moment more before she leaped atop the rock that she performed her ceremonies from. Her green optics watching her Clan. One she had thought Falconheart would be here for. "May all cat old enough to catch prey gather to hear my words." She could see the small pelts of Swiftkit and Dipperkit gather, excitement coming off the little kits. Sorrelstar breathed in, letting her thin tail circle around her paws. "It is time I named a deputy." Her claws scraped the rock as anxiety prickled within her. "I say these words before StarClan in hopes that they and Falconheart approve. Flametail will be my next deputy." Who else could she trust aside from her brother? The rest of her Clan were young, knew too little to help her guide her Clan. Flametail sent the yellow tom a grin, it was as if he was saying I told you so. "Sorrelstar, I accept." The cream tabby said, dipping his head. He feigned like he had the utmost respect for the she-cat. Sorrelstar shook her shoulders. Now that, that was done. "It is time I made my kits apprentices." This meant she no longer had to watch them, their mentors would be responsible for whether or not they lived. "Swiftkit, Dipperkit, step forward." The two kits immediately sobered up and stepped forward, their bodies shaking with anticipation. "Swiftkit, Dipperkit, from this day forward your names are no more. You have reached the age of six moons and shall be known as Swiftpaw and Dipperpaw with your mentors being Cherrydapple and Flametail." After the Clan fell silent after the chants of her kits. She dismissed them and headed towards her den. She could be alone in there. Swiftpaw sauntered up to Cherrydapple, searching the she-cat. "So what's first, baby doll?" He asked his mentor. She wasn't bad looking, not really his type. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing. Dipperpaw looked at her uncle who waved her close. "You can make your nest and grab something to eat. We'll start first thing in the morning." He said before he turned and sent a smirk at Farfield before he waved to his patrol. "Let's go, wouldn't want ShadowClan thinking we've abandoned them. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:52, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Farfield had not interest in becoming deputy, so Flametail's words meant nothing to him. The yellow tom could barely hear the words of his leader so he didn't really react when the news of Flametail becoming deputy. The yellow tom though could easily tell what's happening as soon as he looked to Flametail. Of course. ''He thought bitterly. Cherrydapple blinked the moment her names was called when it came to the apprentices. She never had an apprentice before and of course she seemed to not know what she was doing. Though she immediately knew Swiftpaw's kind. She was young and pretty cat, Swiftpaw wasn't the first to call her names. "Showing you the territory," she said, looking to Swiftpaw.. "Come." ﻿ - QueenOfThisShip Flametail led the patrol from camp, his thick tabby tail swishing as he led Spidernose and Dusklight. The tom's dark eyes moving over the two warriors. He scented the air, ShadowClan hadn't been here yet. StarClan knew they'd just show up to cause trouble. Swiftpaw followed after the she-cat, looking her over. She really did sound lost too. The bicolored apprentice sauntered after his mentor, tail held high but in a lazy fashion. My name is Lord Voldemort 20:08, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Farfield followed behind, not really caring to much about what was happening. The small yellow tom was only there because Flametail wanted him to be. Farfield gave a little huff as he turned his attention elsewhere. Cherrydapple had followed the patrol up until they moved towards the ShadowClan border. Cherrydapple merely turned and then lead Swiftpaw towards the abandon Twoleg den. She liked the den and she often went to it for some peace and quiet. ﻿ - QueenOfThisShip Swiftpaw was happy to be out of camp, hearing Dipperpaw go on about how she was going to be the best warrior. Honestly, he just wanted to be away from their mother and Dipperpaw. Some peace and quiet. My name is Lord Voldemort 04:12, June 27, 2019 (UTC) The beige she-cat looked to her apprentice before she gave a polite purr. "This abandoned Twoleg nest has been used for many things," she started, "though it's main function is the catmint that grows here." She wanted to continue with the history, but she wasn't sure if Swiftpaw was interested. "Now we will move on to the ShadowClan border." - QueenOfThisShip﻿ Swiftpaw shrugged and loped after the she-cat, watching her beige form move ahead of him as she talked. *Wow did she talk a lot*. He shook his head and followed just glad to be away from camp. My name is Lord Voldemort 21:49, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple looked to him as they padded towards the border. "This is the ShadowClan border," she meowed. "I'm sure you know that you shouldn't cross unless absolutely you need too." - QueenOfThisShip Swiftpaw gave the she-cat an odd look before he gently swished his tail. He'd never been so bored in his life and akmost wondered what his sister was doing right now. My name is Lord Voldemort 10:48, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple looked to him, her tail swishing a little. "Well, what do you want to do?" She wasn't stupid and she could tell he wasn't interested. It kind of made her feel bad already. She didn't want him to think she was a bad mentor.- QueenOfThisShip The sleek male lifted his eyes to the she-cat. "I'm quite hungry." He said. If she wanted to impress him he could definitely get what he wanted. The yellow-eyed ThunderClan apprentice swished his long tail as he stared at her. My name is Lord Voldemort 01:40, September 1, 2019 (UTC) "Hunting then," she meowed, the she-cat sniffed the air. "Sniff the air, tell me what you smell." She was trying to be a good mentor and giving little lessons were a good start.- QueenOfThisShip Flametail and his patrol had circled back, finding the split and wandered off mentor and apprentice duo. "Will that be how you explain it to him?" He questioned sharply as he walked up to the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior. "Just telling the poor kit tk sniff." Swiftpaw huffed. "I'm not a kit anymore!" He retorted at his large uncle. Behind the deputy sat Swiftpaw's sister with a squirrel at her paws. The tom wanted to sneer at her but chose to glare up at Flametail. My name is Lord Voldemort 02:03, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple looked to the big tom and narrowed her eyes. "I was testing what he could smell." The she-cat felt a bit flustered now that the deputy was with them. "Also, arn't you on patrol? Where's Farfield?" - QueenOfThisShip Flametail shrugged. "If he wandered that's on him." He stated before turning to Swiftpaw. "Well, show her what you know." He said impatiently the tom. The young tom wanted to strike out but he knew he was far tk inexperienced to take Flametail down even for a scratch. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:04, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple narrowed her eyes at the comment about Farfield, but she looked to Switfpaw. She gave him a reassuring nod. She wasn't going to judge what the young cat did and didn't know when it came to smells. "We can practice hunting on what you can smell," she told Swiftpaw.- QueenOfThisShip Swiftpaw lashed his plumy bicolored tail, the appendage sweeping over dirt and leaves. He desperately wanted to give Flametail snark but chose to bite it back as he positioned himself. It was until Flametail's giant paws, nearly knocking him off balance, corrected what he had wrong. "What way do you come from when hunting?" He questioned the new apprentice. Swiftpaw narrowed his bright amber lenses at the tabby deputy before he glanced at Cherrydapple. He huffed and responded to the tabby. "Blowing behind me, the prey can't scent me then." He stated. My name is Lord Voldemort 02:06, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple simply watched Flametail,and ashed her tail. The she-cat felt a bit angry that he was training her apprentice. She wasn't dumb and noticed the look the apprentice gave to Flametail. "I think I can handle this," Cherrydapple meowed, "he is my apprentice, shouldn't he be learning from me?" - QueenOfThisShip Flametail gave the she-cat a dark look for interrupting him. He almost spoke before he looked up towards his own apprentice. "Very well, I expect his warrior assessment is a few years off." The tabby responded before he waved for the patrol to follow him back to camp. Swiftpaw watched as Dipperpaw scurried off after her mentor, if Flametail wouldn't tear his pelt to pieces he would have said something snarky but he chose tO hold back for now. My name is Lord Voldemort 06:17, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple immediately growled at him, her tail lashing as she watched the deputy pad off. How dare he speak about her apprentice and her mentoring that way. The biege she-cat looked to Swiftpaw, her eyes narrowing. "Do not listen to him," she snorted. "I will make sure you get your warrior ceremony like the others." Farfield emerged from the trees, his narrowed amber eyes landing on Flametail. The tom immediately grew angry for the other leaving him behind and the little tom marched right up to him. "Leaving clanmates behind is a very deputy thing to do," he growled. "Quite ashamed that you were chosen. Any cat would've been a better choice."- QueenOfThisShip Flametail rolled his eyes. "Then don't lollygag, you aren't a kit. I am not your parent." He stated harshly before he turned back towards camp. "Dipperpaw, come. Your mother will want to see what prey you've caught." The tabby stated. Swiftpaw watched them before he turned to Cherrydapple, ignoring Farfield. The bicolored tom shrugging. He turned his amber gaze onto the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Are you angry because you have a crush on him and he prefers to leave emotions out of it?" The tom asked suddenly. My name is Lord Voldemort 04:39, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Farfield hissed as he followed after him, barely hearing what the tom had said. "You chose me to go on patrol with you and I expect it to be as such." Cherrydapple was surprised and then flicked her tail. "Emotions have nothing to do with doing the right thing." She told him before she looked to the three cats. "Right now, you should be worried about your education rather than what he thinks." - QueenOfThisShip Swiftpaw snorted. "I could care less what he thinks. Afterall, my mother doesn't like much of anyone anymore. She trusts him only because he's her brother. Nothing more." He said matter-of-factly. It was true, Sorrelstar had become more unstable and distant from her Clan since Falconheart's sudden death. She had gone six moons without a deputy and that had scared the Clan. Flametail lashed his tail. "Then stay caught up." He stated as he loped ahead once more headed towards the camp entrance. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:10, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple sighed and then decided maybe that his training could continue tomorrow. "How about we had back to camp? Unless you want to try your luck in hunting?" Farfield didn't reply as the tom did not hear him. Though the pale yellow tom soon got distracted by a patch of daisies. He then padded to the flowers and sniffed at them. - QueenOfThisShip Flametail sighed angrily. "If you don't stop sniffing the daisies, you bird-brain then your going to be cleaning the elders den for the next year." The tabby snapped at the pale tom. His amber eyes turning to the tom, narrowing sharply. "What are you? A she-cat." Swiftpaw frowned. "Is that it?" He asked. "To just go back to camp, StarClan that's so boring." The black-and-white apprentice stated in an annoyed tone. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:28, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Farfield turned his head towards him, ears flattened. He heard bits and pieces of what the tom had said and it made the little tom angry. The tom turned his body, though he didn't say anything, but he launched himself at the tom. He wasn't the best fighter, but he was willing to fight. Cherrydapple huffed. "I thought I would be nice and give you a choice. Fine, sniff the air and find that prey you smelled earlier or find something new." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail scoffed and knocked the tom aside. "Watch it, you just might get yourself killed." He said darkly, staring down at the smaller tom. He lashed his thick tail before he turned to Dipperpaw. "Go to camp, I'll see you tomorrow at sunrise. Sharp." Swiftpaw huffed and scented the air, his long legs holding up his oddly muscular body. Even with his kitten fat on his body, he still held more muscle than his bony sister. "Fine." He muttered. He flicked his ears towards the scent of robin. If he could catch a bird then he could shove it in his sister's face with her stupid squirrel. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:55, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Farfield immediately hissed the moment he was batted away. The little tom was angry, his fur bristling as he stared up at Flametail. "Watch what you say," he hissed. "You're messing with the wrong cat." Cherrydapple moved as she studied him. She already had ideas on how to help, but she was hoping he was willing to listen. She could smell the robin. "Show me you hunting crouch before you try to get the robin." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail rolled his eyes. "You have spunk, kid." He said before he headed into camp. "I need to talk with my sister, get some rest, Farfield." He said, actually referring to the tom by name. Swiftpaw huffed and lashed his tail before he, oddly elegantly, showed her his crouch. Nearly perfect except for his feet placement. My name is Lord Voldemort 23:49, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Farfield was left stunned by the deputy's words and simply stared after him as the tom padded away. Farfield just kind of sat there, unsure of what to do. Cherrydapple noted the near-perfect crouch before she offered some suggestions on how to fix what he was lacking.Though the she-cat was impressed. "Good," she meowed, "Go ahead and stalk your prey and try to catch it." - QueenOfThisShip Timeskip: One Week Flametail had been at Farfield's throat all morning, the tabby had just told him he needed to take a patrol to the border or deal with Sorrelstar and StarClan she wasn't in the best mood today. The tabby turned to Cherrydapple. "You, you'll come on a patrol with me." He said with a cold sneer. Swiftpaw watched Flametail and Cherrydapple for a moment before he turned towards his dark tortoiseshell sister. They were the only ones that knew that Sorrelstar was expecting another litter, she had told them just not in a very motherly or nice way. "Say, we should go hunting on our own!" The lithe tomcat suggested. Dipperpaw cast her brother a dark look. "Go ahead, I won't be cleaning out Petalshine's den for moons." She stated. "She's crankier than normal." The torotiseshell replied. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:28, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Farfield had been more timid towards Flametail, though he would still snap at the other tom, like he had been doing all morning. The tom then finally took out a patrol. Cherrydapple had been sitting in the clearing, eating a mouse. Though she looked at Flametail when he addressed her and she immediately finished the mouse and followed him. "Where are we going?" She asked. "For the patrol that is." - QueenOfThisShip ''Far away from Farfield. Flametail thought before he sighed. "Wherever I choose." He stated. "Or would you rather stay back and babysit kits?" The large tabby turned to face her, eyes staring at her darkly before he sneered. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:08, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple looked at him for a long moment. "Well, if you don't mind, we could just take a walk and unwind, you know," she meowed. "You seem a bit stressed. It would do you some good." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail gave her a dark look before he padded towards the exit. "Keep up, I'm no apprentice." He said, blatantly throwing out how she had deemed to train Swiftpaw. Of course, he couldn't let anyone see him as some nice tom, that just wouldn't do. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:27, September 14, 2019 (UTC) The she-cat huffed at him and then was quick to follow behind him. She couldn't help but think he didn't like her very much, whether it was because of her or Swiftpaw. She wasn't quite sure. But she hoped whatever they planned, Flametail would be a bit nicer. - QueenOfThisShip Flametail led her from camp, large paws treading light tracks in the dirt as he walked. The ligjt thud of his paws heard on the dirt beneath his paws. His bushy tail seeming to lash from side to side as if he were agitated. "Are you interesting in any males?" He questioned her. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:40, September 14, 2019 (UTC) She was surprised by the question, though she gave a thoughtful purr. "There aren't many to choose from, to be honest." She admitted, before she looked at him, clear admiration in her eyes. "How about you? Interested in any she-cats?" - QueenOfThisShip Flametail almost snorted at her choice of words. "Of course not." He stated. "I don't work with kits and she-cats definitely aren't my type." He pushed through some bracken and thronbushes. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:48, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple didn't expect that, but she snickered. She crouched behind him, following through the bracken. "Well, in that case, is there anyone you're interested in?" She asked. She didn't care who, she wouldn't judge. - QueenOfThisShip "Absolutely not. I'm the deputy, I don't have time for that." He stated. "Besides, it doesn't matter as long as I have kits that continue my line. Which is why you're here." He states simply. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:44, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple blinked and stared at him. "I understand," she meowed, moving ahead of him slightly. "Responsibilities come first. I'm here to help in anyway I can." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail turned to look at her. "I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying." The tabby took a seat in the soft grass as he stared at her. "I need someone who will continue my line, this is me picking you. You aren't like most she-cats, they all want to have love. I'm not here to give any female that for I cannot." My name is Lord Voldemort 15:40, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple looked at him and then looked down. She always imagined she would have a family and kits. "I see," she meowed. "I guess you choose correctly then, huh?" - QueenOfThisShip Sometime afterwards, Flametail stood back cleaning his pelt. The handsome deputy flicking his bushy tail as he listened to her clean her own pelt. The tomcat shifting as he heard paws padding closer. He figured that was Farfield's patrol amd was surprised to see his sister leading a patrol of young warriors. "Flametail." The leader spoke, glancing at Cherrydapple before she flicked her tail. "Don't forget to mark the borders." She turned and led her patrol away. My name is Lord Voldemort 01:40, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple was running her paws over her muzzle when she looked up to Sorrelstar. The warrior flattened her ears before she snorted. "Farfield is out doing that," she huffed, looking to Flametail after Sorrelstar left. "Unless he's not?" - QueenOfThisShip Flametail shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not the bee-brains keeper." He stated as he stood and moved deeper into the forest. My name is Lord Voldemort 02:09, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple watched him and then gave a sigh. She then moved to follow after him. As they padded deeper, Cherrydapple snorted when she spotted Farfield. The yellow tom was just kind of sitting in a patch of flowers, looking oddly happy. "That's strange." She commented. - QueenOfThisShip Flametail snorted before he flicked his tail. "Leave him be, Sorrelstar will find him. She'd have a good laugh out of that." He commented. The massive tabby flicked his bushy tail again, this time at a leaf. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:22, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple was silent as she watched the other tom pawing at the flowers. It was odd to see the clan nuisance having time to himself. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You gave him a job and he's not doing it." - QueenOfThisShip "My sister will deal with him, he won't listen if it's me." He stated and shook his head as he headed back towards camp. He cast his gaze ahead as he finally entered and saw Sorrelstar speaking with Spidernose. He briefly caught words, something about her retiring to the nursery as she was expecting Tigerthorn's kits. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:43, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Cherrydapple huffed at that and then padded after him. The she-cat looked towards Sorrelstar before she padded off towards her sister. Farfield padded in soon after, the tom looking around at the others. The tom saw Flametail and timidly moved a bit towards him.- QueenOfThisShip Category:Roleplay Page